Prosper
by BelbaNellas
Summary: EVE wants to take WALL-E somewhere special for a change. But where will they go? Oneshot WALLEVE. Very fluffy. SPOILERS.


**A/N: I had an absolute urge to write this someday, and here is the finished product. I stayed up _late _last night finishing this...or should I say this _morning. _Heh. Heheh.**

**Well, enjoy.**

--

EVE gave a sigh of frustration. Even many years after the Axiom had made its return to Earth, and humans and robots first began to make it beautiful again, the work required to continue this was still enough to wear her out. Each day she began losing count of the seeds she planted, or the ones that needed nurturing, or dead areas she needed to fill.

She paused a moment, looking away from the job at hand. She glanced at the sun, which was already past midpoint in the sky, and admired the golden light that bled through the clouds. It must have been the first hours of the evening. EVE had once again been too caught up in her work to realize what time it was. But she was done for the day. She was done, which meant she could go home. Meaning that she would see WALL-E again.

"Waallee." She hummed, deep in thought for the moment. Speaking the name, thinking the name, it made her robot heart skip a beat. She wanted to do something special for him that day, to remind him of how much he meant to her. But she just didn't know what that could be.

What would he appreciate? What would make him happy? How could EVE add something special to these long, arduous days that they had known for quite a while?

Their time together lately had become quite sparse. Yes, there were those short occasions that she'd cuddle up to him while he watched _Hello, Dolly!_, or he would show her some of his new collections he had for the day, and they'd toy with them together…but maybe they could get out and spend true quality time outside the truck, and she could take him somewhere, if anywhere, that he would like to go.

Then, looking down at the seeds she still held in her hand, unplanted, an idea suddenly bolted through her mind. One that she thought couldn't be more perfect. Placing the seeds back into her chamber, a newfound excitement burning within her, she swiftly flew back in the direction of home, a smile in her eyes.

--

WALL-E was once again at home, sitting in front of the screen watching his favorite movie play in front of him. He wondered if EVE was going to come home late again today, like she had been doing recently. No sooner did he have that thought when he heard something fly in through the door to the truck. He turned his head and saw her gingerly approaching.

"Eeevaahh!" he exclaimed, rolling towards her on his treads.

"Waalleeee." Said EVE softly, holding out her arms to embrace. WALL-E took her in his arms, and they held each other. Their hearts filled with joy, just glad to see one another again, no matter how often they did this.

But when WALL-E pulled back to look at her, he noticed how tired she looked. For the first time, he looked in her eyes and saw the constant labor she'd been enduring reflecting in them.

"Eevaaahhh?" he said, touching his left hand to the side of her face in concern. But EVE just giggled that one sweet laugh that he couldn't resist. Yeah, these times were rough. But that wouldn't stop her from taking him where she was going to. She laid her own hand on his that he had put to her head, and shock-kissed it, reassuring him.

"Come on," she told him. She took him by the hand, beginning to lead them outside. But WALL-E stopped for a moment.

"Haaahhhh?" he questioned, not quite understanding what was happening. EVE just smiled.

"Surprise." She explained, and continued leading him out the door.

"Ooohh." Said WALL-E. He now understood that he would find out eventually where she was taking him.

Meanwhile, Hal, WALL-E's cockroach friend, scurried forward and took a seat in front of the screen. Someone had to be there to watch it.

--

About a mile south or so from the truck, as EVE recalled, was where the Captain had placed her "plant" that she had used for the Holo-Detector years back. He had informed her exactly where he had planted it, probably knowing that she/WALL-E would have liked to check on it later on. But it apparently had slipped her mind even to think of the plant.

She wondered how much it had grown in all these years.

The areas where WALL-E and EVE were moving through at the moment had genuinely improved. There were a few patches of dry dirt once in a while, that couldn't be helped right away, but beauty was definitely replacing the dead, barren wasteland that the world had known before.

WALL-E noticed a winged insect fluttering around an orange flower, and pointed towards it.

"B…bu-uuut-t-trrrr…"

EVE laughed, once again finding his speech difficulties adorable. She decided to help him out.

"Butterfly."

She was also fascinated by the creature. She had seen them before, but this one was special. There was a blend of red and orange on its wings, and the outside edges of them showed a beautiful black-and-white spotted pattern.

It flew off gracefully, and they decided to follow.

Neither EVE nor WALL-E could tell that it was actually headed in the direction of the plant which EVE wanted to see, and show WALL-E as well. But in moments they had come before an area surrounded by earth that was better tilled, and in front of them was…a tree.

This was it. This was exactly where the Captain had placed their plant. Right here.

EVE's eyes lit up widely. She was stunned. Stunned, and very pleased. The tree itself was not entirely developed, but it still stood tall and grew the greenest leaves, and the brightest flowers.

"Plant…directive…Axiom." She explained, trying to tell WALL-E exactly what this was.

And this he immediately understood. He gurgled excitedly, and trailed off towards it, laying a hand on the sturdy bark in curiosity. Seeing it made him very happy.

"Eeevah…" he said, gesturing for her to come up to the base of the tree, where he was. She floated over towards him, and towards their tree. Looking up at it, EVE found herself suddenly reminiscing.

She remembered when he had first showed it to her, the first time they ever met. Not long before that, she didn't know what it was like to experience emotion…to laugh, to smile, to be worried, angry, or sad. All she did was what was necessary: to follow her directive, and to defend herself. That was it. That was all that was needed.

Meeting WALL-E had suddenly triggered something buried deep within her. The more she was with him, her directive began to slowly slip away, becoming less and less important. Eventually, it was _he _thatbecame important. He was _necessary._ Finally, what she needed was _him._

Not her directive. She didn't care about that. _Him._

She remembered again when she watched her security camera back on the Axiom with the Captain. She had watched as WALL-E, so selflessly and caringly, displaying his unconditional love for her, had stayed with EVE constantly. He had put himself in danger, shielding her from the rainstorm and the sandstorm. And even there he didn't stop. He had followed her onto the ship. He wanted to help her with the plant, even if it meant once again putting his life in jeopardy. The way he would say her name as he handed her that plant…the way that it seemed he would go to endless levels to please her, to make her smile, or to hear her laugh…

It tore at her heart.

And it made her love him so much, she almost couldn't stand it.

EVE flew up towards the top of the tree, where there were flowers, some blue, some red, some yellow. She picked off a yellow one, felt its petals a bit, then flew back down slowly.

"Flower…"

"Aahh." Sighed WALL-E as he gazed at it.

Gently, EVE placed the flower in WALL-E's hands.

"WALL-E…thank you."

WALL-E gazed into EVE's eyes, not understanding at the moment what she meant. But in a few seconds, it dawned on him that she was thanking him just for always being there with her, by her side…not being afraid, not if it had anything to do with EVE.

Realizing this, WALL-E began to giggle, feeling his heart filling with pure joy.

"Evaah…"

EVE smiled, leaned in close to WALL-E's head, and delicately placed a shock-kiss on him. He reacted as he always did, as if his circuits were about to give out.

"Aahhhh."

"Hnhnhn!" EVE laughed. She reached out to his free hand and held it in hers. They both watched the golden sunlight dazzle through the leaves on the tree, displaying its unadulterated splendor.

Their love for one another had prospered and flourished.

Just like the plant.


End file.
